For fabricating electronic devices, semiconductor chips can be mounted on leadframes and their contact pads can be electrically connected with respective parts of the leadframe. The semiconductor chip is normally attached to a relatively large die pad by use of an adhesive material like, for example, an epoxy resin which, for example, can be based on a cyanate-ester formulation. One of the major problems with these die attach materials is the so-called “bleed”, “bleed-out”, “resin bleed”, or “flash-off”. These terms describe the excessive spreading of a resin on an attached substrate during curing, caused by a separation of the resin vehicle from the polymer adhesive, and in the case of a cyanate-ester formulation, a flashing-off of the monomer.